1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-transparent type liquid crystal display panel and method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel capable of attaining an identical predetermined color performance by using the thickness differences within a passivation layer and method of manufacturing the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At art of present, semi-transparent type liquid crystal display devices are of many kinds of designs, most of which separate the color filter and the TFT array on two different substrates. Therefore, in order to regulate hue difference caused by luminosity differences between the transparent portion and the reflection portion of the semi-transparent type liquid crystal display device, the color filter needs to be adjusted to deal with the hue difference. The current methods have the following steps: (1) adjusting the areas of the transparent section and the reflection portion with different shapes and proportions to coat the color filter and (2) using different densities of an identical color photoresist to coat the color filter photoresist. However, these methods must have two spreading steps or even two exposure-development steps due to the use of different color filters with different materials. Alternatively, these methods must have to adjust the thickness or areas of the transparent section and the reflection portion of the color filter. This not only wastes materials, but also increases the cycle time. Furthermore, the production volume and the resulting precision are not satisfactory.